Wish Upon a Genie
by Preparation Rach
Summary: Kagome, a princess who wishes to be out of the castle. Inuyasha, a village boy who wishes to be in the castle. Despite their differences, these two fall in love, and there's only one thing keeping them apart. The rules.
1. Prologue

**Lizzee: Hey all!!! Anyways while I was watching Aladdin there was this one line Aladdin said that made me think of him as Inuyasha. So I decided to write a fic about it. Yes, I decided to put it in script form, cause it's easier that way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha; I do not even own this plot actually. How sad am I?**

**~*~*~**

Peddler: *singing* Come from a land, from a faraway place. 

Where the caravan camels roam. Where they cut of your ear. 

Where it's flat and immense if they don't like your face.

 And the heat is intense, it's barbaric, but hey—it's home! 

When the wind's at your back, and the sun's from the west, 

And the sand in the glass is right!!! Come on down, 

Stop on by. Hop on a carpet and fly, to another, Arabian Night!!!!

Peddler: *begins dancing and singing* Arabian Nights. Like Arabian

Day's. More Often than not, are hotter than hot. In a lot of good ways.

Arabian Nights need Arabian Moons. A fool of his guard,

Could fall and fall hard. 

Peddler: *stops dancing and singing* Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, 

City of enchantment and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan,

on sale today. Come on down!! Heh, Heh. Look at this! Yes!!  Combination Hookah 

and coffee maker—also makes Julienne Fries. Will not brake. *Peddler taps it on table*

will not *Item falls apart*.  It broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!! *pulls out Tupperware* 

I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware.

Listen. *Peddler pries Tupperware open and it makes a raspberry sound* Ahh

still good.

*Peddler puts Tupperware away*

Peddler: I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then,

you would be most rewarded to consider…this. *Peddler pulls the Magic Lamp

out from his sleeve* Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like

so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is

no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life.

A young man, who liked this lamp, was than what he seemed. A

diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? 

*Peddler pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand* It begins

on a dark night *Peddler throws sand into the sky where it forms

a starry nightscape* where a dark man waits, with a dark 

purpose.

~*~*~

In the middle of a desert a tall man, with long black hair and piercing eyes, sits on his horse. He wears a long black cloak which flows of his horse. His piercing eyes directed on a small man who had just approached him.

Man on horse: You are late

Small man: A thousands apologies O great Naraku.

Naraku: You have it then?

Small man: I had to slit a few throats to get it *pulls out have of the shikon jewel. Naraku reaches out for it but, small man pulls back* Ah Ahh Ahhh, the treasure? *Kagura flies down and grabs the jewel before the small man can say anymore*

Naraku: Trust me my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.

Kagura: *smirking* Yes you shall get exactly what's coming to you.

*Naraku pulls out the other half of the jewel. He connects them, and the shikon begins to glow. Finally it flies out of Naraku's hands, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.*

Naraku: Quickly follow that trail!!!

*All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are tow glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

Naraku: At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!!

Kagura: Yes! The cave of wonders!!!

Small man: By Allah!!!

Naraku: Now, remember!!! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!!!

*The Small man starts to approach the lion's mouth which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes*

Kagura: Yes, the lamp, the lamp, the lamp shall be are's.

*Naraku puts his fingers to Kagura's lips shooshing her. The small man reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.*

Cave: Who disturbs my slumber?

Small man: it is I, Gazeem, a humble thief

Cave: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.

*Gazeem turns to Naraku with a questioning look*

Naraku: Well what are you waiting for? Go on!

*Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foots down. Nothing happens. Relieved he begins his trek again. The another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Naraku, Kagura and the two separated parts of the shikon*

Cave: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.

*Kagura unburies herself from the sand, coughing as she does so*

Kagura: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. I'm so ticked off, stupid Gazeem.

Naraku: Patience, Kagura. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy.

Kagura: *extremely sarcastically* Oh there's a big surprise. That's an incred—I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise. What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob- *Naraku slaps a hand over Kagura's mouth*

Naraku: Yes we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this…diamond in the rough

~*~*~

**Lizzee: That is the end of Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I get some reviews. I hope this turns out to be good. Until next chapte, Ja Ne!!!!**


	2. Street Rat!

**Lizzee: ^____^ Hello, I'm back with Chapter 2, like I said. Ok now to thank the reviewers.**

**foxshadow- Thank you for the cookie. Cookie good!! I like Aladdin too but, really I'm not that great of an author. How I did that? Is my little secret……**

**Hana-Chan- I did as command ^-^.**

**Divine-Heart- Thank you ^____^.**

**DJ-girly83- Thank you, this makes me want to watch Aladdin also.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I did happen to own Inuyasha, do you think I would be sitting on the computer. NO!! I would be creating new episodes to my liking ^-^. **

**~*~*~**

    A man with long white hair and goldish eyes sighed jumping onto the rooftop, carrying a loaf of bread. He runs over to the edge, almost dropping the bread.

Guard: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!

Inuyasha: *Looks back, then down, then at the bread* All this just for a loaf of bread? *He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Inuyasha slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...*

Guard 1: There he is!

Guard 2: you won't get away so easy!

*Inuyasha snarled at this comment*

Inuyasha: You think that was easy? * Inuyasha turns to look at the three women, laughing at him*

Guard 1: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him.

*Inuyasha pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise. He rushes over to the women* 

Inuyasha: Morning, ladies.

Woman 1: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Inuyasha?  
  


Inuyasha: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught--   
  


*A hand grabs Inuyasha's shoulder and yanks him back. It's the first guard. Inuyasha's disguise falls off*

Inuyasha: I'm in trouble!

Guard:…And this time *You hear a screeching sound, then the guard's turban is pulled down over his eyes.*

 It appears Inuyasha's friend, Shippo has finally arrived. 

*Shippo dances on the Guards head, laughing*

Inuyasha: I'm surprised you arrived; I thought you didn't work with people.

Shippo: I offered you a deal Inuyasha. I like working with people, it's you who doesn't.

Inuyasha: Whatever. Let's just get out of here. 

Inuyasha: *running off with Shippo on shoulder* _gotta keep…one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford._

Shippo: _That's everything!_

*Inuyasha battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the Guard's pants. Shippo kicks a guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Inuyasha, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Inuyasha and Shippo run off, the Guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants*

Inuyasha: _One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate, I'm broke! _*Inuyasha and Shippo scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another Guard*

Guard: *one at a time* Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Inuyasha: Just a little snack, guys. Geez don't get so pissed!

*Inuyasha dashes on top of a platform. The guards shake the platform back and forth trying to knock him off.*

Guard: Rip him open, take it back guys.

Inuyasha: Assholes. _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only acquaintance, Shippo_

Woman: Who?!?

*Inuyasha jumps off the platform to certain death, lands next to Shippo. Picks Shippo up and the pair jump*

 Women: _Oh, it's sad, Inuyasha's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime._   
  


*Shippo finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk* 

Woman: _I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!_

Inuyasha: Bitch. _I gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat!  
  
_

*Inuyasha and Shippo exit. Cut to the Muscleman flexing to a crowd. The guards rush past. Inuyasha and Shippo hide behind the Muscleman, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.

Inuyasha: _One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hit men, One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block_. 

*A chase sequence, In which Inuyasha and Shippo, pursued by the guards, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails, of course one extremely large Guard lands on him. Shippo disguises himself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovers him*

Crowd: Stop, Thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Inuyasha: Can't people give me a little respect. *Inuyasha is surrounded by Guards in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly lady comes out*

Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty.

*Inuyasha grabs Shippo and jumps on the roof.

Inuyasha: How stupid are these people! I already told you. _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. _Hmm if you don't agree….I guess we just don't get along*Inuyasha drops a barrel on the guards as they try to climb up the roof. Causing the surviving Guard's to growl at him*

*The guard's finally reach the roof but, InuYasha and Shippo are gone. They are now on the ground. They are jumping across a flaming pit, followed by Guard's who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rock. Inuyasha and Shippo pass a sword swallower, then Shippo goes back, and pulls the sword out of the Swallower's mouth. Shippo advances on the guards who retreat in fear*

Guard 1: He's got a sword!!

Inuyasha: *sarcastically* Shit!! It's a boy with a sword run for your lives!  


Guard 2: You idiot—we've ALL got swords!!

*Shippo sets the sword down gently then runs. Inuyasha and Shippo are once again surrounded, with Guard's coming from left to right. Inuyasha jumps up with Shippo and climbs a robe trick being done of the street as all the Guard's crash into each other.*

Inuyasha: *shouting back to them with a smirk on his face* Face it Assholes, I will always be one jump ahead of you!

Crowd: Vandal!

Inuyasha:_ One jump ahead of the fat dudes!_

Crowd: Street rat!

Inuyasha: _One trick ahead of the disaster!_

Crowd: Scoundrel!

Inuyasha: _Your quick but, I'm much faster._

Crowd: Take that!

*The guards chase Inuyasha up a staircase into a room. The guard's surround them by the window. Inuyasha grab's Shippo and jumps on the windowsill*

Inuyasha: All we gotta do is jump!

*Inuyasha jumps with Shippo sitting on his shoulder.. Guards follow him out the window, but they got straight down to the street an land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." Inuyasha lands safely on the ground catlike. Inuyasha snarls and runs off with Shippo to a small alley behind the market.*

Shippo: And now, we feast! All right!

*Shippo breaks the bread in half and gives half to Inuyasha, who begins to argue about how Shippo's was bigger but, begins to eat his anyways. Shippo barely bites his bread when he looks over and sees two young children, rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Shippo looks at them, then the bread, then at Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: No way am I giving some little kids my bread!

Shippo: *glaring at Inuyasha* If you won't, I will! *Shippo gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back quickly*

Shippo: Here, go on—take it

*The children giggled with delight as they split the bread. Inuyasha glared at Shippo. Then he walked over to the children and carelessly gave them his bread growling.*

Inuyasha: *still growling* Come on Shippo. *Inuyasha walked into the daylight, Shippo next to him. There is some sort of parade going on. Inuyasha peered over the shoulders of the people in front of him. He sees Prince Achmed riding on a horse.

Bystander 1: On his way to the palace, I suppose.

Bystander 2: Another suitor for the princess.

*Inuyasha and Shippo are startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the Prince's horse, startling it.*

Prince: Out of my way, you filthy brat!* the prince brings up his whip to attack the children but, Inuyasha jumps in front of them and catches the whip*

Inuyasha: If I were as rich as you I would have some manners, and I wouldn't be such an asshole *Inuyasha snarled as he said this*

Prince: Oh I'll teach you some manners!* the prince kicked Inuyasha into the mud puddle, as the crowd began laughing at him.*

Inuyasha: Look at that, Shippo. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!

*The prince stops and turns back to Inuyasha*

Prince: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only you fleas will mourn you.

*Inuyasha rushes to the Prince but, the doors to the castle slam shut in his face*

Inuyasha: Stupid Asshole. He's the worthless one with flees. Just give him a castle and he thinks he's god. Come on, Shippo. Let's go home.

*Inuyasha climbs to his home with the view, then lays a sleeping Shippo on a rag.*

Inuyasha: _Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that, If only they'd look closet. Would they see a poor boy? No way! They'd find out there's so much more to me._ *Inuyasha pulls back a curtain to reveal a beautiful palace*

Inuyasha: Someday, Shippo, things are gonna change. We'll be the rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.

**~*~*~**

**Lizzee: That's' the end of Chapter 2. I hope I'm not making Inuyasha too OOC. I really want everyone to act there character. Tell me if someone is a little OOC and I will fix it. Also when I use **_italics _**it means there singing. Anyways, Please review and until next chapter, Ja Ne!**


	3. You crazy Kagome!

**Lizzee: Oo, I'm back!! Did ya miss me? Sorry bout the delay I had a bunch of homework with school and all. My mind was like stuffed with ideas for this new story I want to write, I just couldn't figure out how to write it. Also my brother hooked up a different computer to are monitor so I couldn't use it =P. Anyways time to thank the reviewers.**

**Foxshadow: Thank you, ahh so sweet. Yeah I just had to make the character more Inuyasha like, Lmao. Thank you for the cookie *munches on cookies happily***

**DJ-girly83: So you like what you read, ey? Well I hope I can finish this story my teacher gives me tooo much homework plus I'm piled with my daily do's on the internet.**

**QT102: I have not revealed whether or not he is yet, and I still haven't decided whether or not he should be or shouldn't be but, I currently have some idea about that. You shall find out when the right time comes k? ^_~**

**Anyways thank the reviewers again. School's a drag -_-. I get up, get ready, go to school, and listen to my teacher blab on and on about math and some famous people. Doesn't life suck? It sure does, now back to Bob with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aladdin…..or InuYasha but, (holds up bent fork) I do own Lord Fork and I will get revenge on the dishwasher!! Er----right then continue. **

**~*~*~**

    *The doors of the Sultan's chambers burst open, causing a loud boom to erupt through the palace. Prince Achmed storms in, missing the rear end of his pants.*

Prince Achmed: I've never been so insulted!!

The Sultan: Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you?

Prince Achmed: Good luck marrying her off!

Sultan: Oh, Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! *The sultan goes off into the garden looking for his daughter. He finds her but, is interrupted by Kirara, Kagome's giant pet, who blocks him off. The Sultan notices the piece of cloth in Kirara's mouth. He grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Kirara's mouth* Confound it, Kirara! So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!

Kagome Oh, father. Kirara was just playing with him, weren't you Kirara? *Kirara comes over and allows Kagome to pet and hug him* you were just playing with that overdressed, self absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you? *She cuddles up with Kirara, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father*

Sultan: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you…

Both: …must be married to a prince. *They walk over to a dove cage* 

Sultan: By your next birthday…

Kagome:  The law is wrong.

Sultan: You've only got three more days!

Kagome: Father, I hate being forced into this. *She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it* If I do marry, I want it to be for love.

Sultan: Kagome, it's not only the law. *She hands him the dove and he puts it back in the cage.* I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.

Kagome: Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. *She swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish* I've never had any real friends. *Kirara looks up at her and growls* except you Kirara. *Satisfied, she goes back to sleep* I've never even been outside the palace walls.

Sultan: But Kagome, you're a princess.

Kagome: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess *She splashes the water.*

Sultan: Oooohhh! Allah forbids you should have any daughters!

*Kirara looks up and thinks for a second. Kagome goes to the dove cage and yanks the open the door. The birds fly off into freedom, and she watches them go. Sultan leaves his daughter, and paces back in forth in his chambers*

Sultan: I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky. *A shadow falls over him and he looks up startled to see Naraku* Ooh, oh. Ah, Naraku--my most trusted advisor. I am in the desperate need of your wisdom.

Naraku: My life is but to serve you, my lord *He bows at the Sultan*

Sultan: It's this suitor business. Kagome refuses to choose a husband. I'm a wits end.

Kagura: Oh….Wit's-end you say?

Sultan: *He seems to think Kagura is a bird because she flies* Oh, ha-ha. Have a cracker, pretty Polly! *He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Kagura looks terrified. Then the Sultan stuffs it in Kagura's mouth. Kagura grimaced as she spat it out on the floor. Sultan laughs* Guess, he doesn't like that kind.

Naraku: Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.  
  


Sultan: If anyone can help, it's you.

Naraku: Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.  
 

Sultan: Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years.  
  


Naraku: It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. *Naraku adds a slight accent on the second syllable of princess. He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Naraku's voice slows down and deepens, as the Sultan's eyes turn to purple and white swirls.* Don't worry. Everything will be fine.

Sultan: Everything…will be…fine.

Naraku: The diamond.

Sultan: Here, Naraku. Whatever you need will be fine. *The sultan removes his ring and hands it to Naraku. The room returns to normal as Naraku pulls back the staff*

Naraku: You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys.

Sultan: Yes…that'll be…pretty good.

*Naraku smirks at the Sultan, before leaving with an angry Kagura next to him. When there out of the room, Kagura starts spitting out the remaining of the cracker*

Kagura: I cannot take it anymore master! If I have got to keep making him think I'm an animal then to stop him from knowing I'm magic, then I don't know what I would do. *Naraku tugs on a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers*

Naraku: Calm yourself, Kagura.

Kagura: First I'd just make it clear I was magic by…..well I don't know quite yet what I would do but, when I get my hands on him….he'll dead in a second.

Naraku: *speaking over Kagura* Soon, I will be sultan, not that clueless twit.

Kagura: And then I shall have my wish. *The pair passed through a door and slam it shut behind them*

~*~*~

The night has arrived. Kagome seems to be out by the garden in her long coat, and is wandering around it. She reaches the palace wall, and then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Kirara

Kagome: I'm sorry, Kirara. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you. *She begins to climb again, and is helped up by a whimpering Kirara* Good bye! *Kagome disappears over the wall*

~*~*~

Daytime is here, and Inuyasha and Shippo find themselves trying to get more food. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand.

Inuyasha: Okay, Shippo. Go! *As Inuyasha finishes his last word, Shippo dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor*

Proprietor: *To passing crowd* Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing. *Shippo grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention* Hey, get yours paws of that!!

Shippo: Blah, blah, blah!

Proprietor: Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy fox! *He grabs the melon away from Shippo but, in the foreground Inuyasha dips down and snatches another melon from the stand.*

Shippo: Bye, Bye! *Shippo zings back up. The Proprietor takes the melon to the front where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused, like he had just done this*

Inuyasha: Geez, I could have distracted him faster.

Shippo: Whatever let's just eat *they both jump onto the roof, breaking open the melon and eating it, just as Kagome walks through the street*

Shopkeeper 1: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass of silver.

Shopkeeper 2: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!

Shopkeeper 3: Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady!

*Kagome seems charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face*

Shopkeeper 4: Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!

Kagome: Oh no thank you, really! *She backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire* Oh, excuse me. *He gulps then belches fire from his mouth. He seems pleased and taps his stomach. Kagome bumps into a big man* I'm really very sorry..

Inuyasha: *glaring at Kagome as he spots her* Look at her. Who does she thinks she is, barging in here disturbing other people's work. What a bitch!

Shippo: I don't think so InuYasha, she looks nice! *Kagome stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks on up and gives it to him nicely*

Kagome: Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go. *The boy takes it, smiles, and runs off*

Proprietor: You'd better be able to pay for that.

Kagome: *seems Mystified* Pay?

Proprietor: No one steals from my cart!

Kagome: Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money.

Proprietor: Thief!

Shippo: *whispering to Inuyasha* Aren't you going to save her?

Inuyasha: Why no one ever saves me?

Shippo: Just do it!

Inuyasha: *growls* Fine!

Kagome: Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan. 

Proprietor: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? *he takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off*

Kagome: No, no please! *the sword begins dropping, but his hand is stopped by Inuyasha's*

Inuyasha: Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her; I've been looking all over for you.

Kagome: *whispering* What are you doing?

Inuyasha: *Also whispering* Just play along.

Proprietor: You know this girl?

Inuyasha: Sadly, yes. She is my sister; she's a little crazy though. *he circles his finger around his ear as Kagome stares at him with a shocked look on her face. The proprietor grabs him by the vest*

Proprietor: She said she knows the Sultan!

Inuyasha: She thinks the fox is the Sultan.

*Shippo hears this and grins widely at Kagome. Kagome, playing along, kneels and bows to Shippo*

Kagome: Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?

Shippo: Well, blah blah blah blah

Inuyasha: Tragic, isn't it? *he leans forwards picking up another apple from the cart with his foot* But, no harm done. *Walks over to Kagome* Now come along sis, time to see the doctor.

Kagome: *To camel standing nearby*  Oh, hello doctor. How are you?

Inuyasha: No, no, no. Not that one *To Shippo, whose pockets are bulging with fruit* Come on, Sultan.

Shippo: *Bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the cart falls out* Uh-oh.

Proprietor: Huh? What is it? *Shippo picks up what he can carry, and the trio run off* Come back here, you little thieves!!!

**~*~*~*~**

**Lizzee: This chapter's dun, whoopee now I can go post it!!! Aren't you just so happy? The next chapter may be up soon if I don't have anything to do on the computer and the reviewers support me. Me mad though =(, not many people reviewed, if you want to, refer me to your friends ^_~. So join me and Bob at the fanfiplex, and until next time, Ja Ne!!**

**Bob: That's Russian for Good bye!!  
  
**

**Lizzee: You doof *smacks his forehead*, it's Japanese for See Ya Later or goodbye!!!!!!**

**Bob: Whatever language it's from, Ja Ne!!!**

**Lizzee: *rolls eyes* Ja Ne and thanks for joining me and my retarded alternative personality!!**

**Bob: No comment.**

  
 

   
 

  
 

  
 


	4. Do you trust me?

**Lizzee: Konnichiwa Minna!!! Gomen about taking so long, it's just I just started a new story which I hope will turn out good. If you like Yu Yu Hakusho, please check out my newest story ^-^. Anyways let's thank the reviewers:**

**DJ-girly83: Arigato, Arigato! *bows nicely* ^_~. School Sucks, I know. I had a three day weekend and in November we have a four day weekend, can't wait. As you see, I did update, though it took some time. Thanks for the review.**

**QT102: Arigato!!! I try to match the Character with character and make sure they match a little. Though I am having trouble with who should be the Genie, I think I got it though. I would also very much like to thank you, for being the first (and only) reader of mine, to actually read my bio, and remember my birthday was October 1st. But, don't worry readers, *throws Inuyasha plushies to everyone* ENJOY!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Wahhhh!!! I want to own Inuyasha and Aladdin and I will you'll see!!! *Lizzee gets dragged out by men in black suits* YOU CAN'T SUE ME I'M ONLY A KID! Fine, I admit that I don't anything -_- *men let her go*.**

**~*~*~**

Kagura: *Running on a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing* With all due respect, Naraku couldn't we just wait for a real storm?

Naraku: Save your breathe Kagura, faster!! *he places the Sultan's ring in the contraption*

Kagura: *murmurs something. She then runs faster and a lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl*

Naraku: Ah, sands of time—reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. *The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonder. It falls through into a storm, but it shows Inuyasha climbing up a ladder, followed by Kagome who is covered in her cloak* Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!!!

Kagura: That's him?!?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for? 

Naraku: Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?

~*~*~ Town ~*~*~

    *Inuyasha carefully climbs to the top of a ladder, followed by Kagome. His thoughts about her seeming to change*

Inuyasha: Almost there.

*Kagome climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Inuyasha's arms. She stands up.*

Kagome: I want to thank you for stopped that man.

Inuyasha: *murmurs something as he grabs a pole* So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? *Inuyasha pole vaults to the next building, leaving Kagome behind*

Kagome: Is it that obvious?

Inuyasha: Well you do kind of stand out. I mean you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. *He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in surprise. She tosses the pole to him, causing both Inuyasha and Shippo's eyes to bulge*

Kagome: I'm a fast learner.

Inuyasha: Right. C'mon, this way. *They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go.* Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful

Kagome: Is this where you live?

Inuyasha: Yep. Just me and Shippo. Come and go as we please.

Kagome: Fabulous.

Inuyasha: Well, it's not much,*He pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace* but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh? 

Kagome: Oh, it's wonderful.

Inuyasha: I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets…

Kagome: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.

Inuyasha: It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.

Kagome: You're not free to make your own choices.

Inuyasha: Sometimes you feel so--

Kagome: You're just--

Both: *in unison* --trapped.

Inuyasha: *Sighing, he takes the apple out of Shippo's hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Kagome* So, where're you from? 

Kagome: What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back.

Inuyasha: Really? *He takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then hands it to Shippo, who has a wide grin on his face. He then walks over and sits next to Kagome*

Kagome: My father's forcing me to get married.

Inuyasha: That's—that's awful.

Shippo: *grinning even wider* La, La, La!! *begans dancing around, making hearts with his fingers*

Inuyasha: *growls* Shippo!

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Shippo says that that's not fair *glares at Shippo*

Kagome: Oh did he?

Inuyasha: Yeah of, course.

Kagome: And does Shippo have anything else to say?

Inuyasha: Well, he wishes there was something he could so.

Shippo: *murmurs something as he smacks himself on the forehead repeatedly*

Kagome: Hmm, tell him that's very sweet *She and Inuyasha lean in to kiss, just ever so suddenly. They are interrupted, however, by a voice*

Guard: Here you are!!!

Inuyasha and Kagome: They've found me!! *To each other* They're after you?

Kagome: My father must have sent them--

Inuyasha: Do you trust me?

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Do you trust me? *He extends his hand*

Kagome: Yes *She takes his hand*

Inuyasha: Then jump!

*They both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by a Guard*

Guard: We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat? *Again, the Guard's turban is pulled down by Shippo, but more guards are here and block the exit. The first Guard pulls Shippo of his head and throws him in a vase. Three other Guards grab Inuyasha*

Guard: It's the dungeon for you, boy!

Inuyasha: Hey, get off of me!

Kagome: Let go of him!!

Guard: Look what we have here, men--a street mouse. *He throws her down*

Kagome: *Standing up and pulling off the hood of her cloak* Unhand him, by order of the princess.

Guards: *Bow and force Inuyasha to bow* Princess Kagome.

Inuyasha: The princess?

Shippo: *Peeking out from the vase* The princess?

Guard: What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?!

Kagome: That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!

Guard: Well, I would princess, but my orders come from Naraku. You'll have to take it up with him. *The Guards drag Inuyasha out, bowing as they go*

Kagome: *Turns around, storming of to the palace* Believe me, I will.

~*~*~Palace~*~*~

*Naraku emerges from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, locking Kagura inside. He stops as the Princess comes running towards him.*

Kagome: Naraku?

Naraku: Oh, princess, How may I be of service to you?

Kagome: The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders.

Naraku: Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal.

Kagome: What was the crime?

Naraku: Why, kidnapping the princess, of course.

Kagome: He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!

Naraku: *Walking away as if shocked* Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known.

Kagome: What do you mean?

Naraku: Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out.

Kagome: What sentence?

Naraku: *With a sinister tone* Death. *Kagome gasps* by beheading.

Kagome: No! *She collapses to the floor*

Naraku: I am exceedingly sorry, princess.

Kagome: How could you? *Kagome runs from the room crying*

~*~*~

**Lizzee: Yes!!! Glad to get this chapter posted, now if you are mad about the wait, feel free to throw things at me. *Readers begin throwing chairs, books, food and ect* OK STOP!!! Who through the banana peel?!!! You know Bob's allergic!!!!**

**Bob: Yeah!!!!**

**Lizzee: Hey, your not sneezing or getting all these bumps!!!!**

**Bob: Uhhh---GOTTA GO!!!**

**Lizzee: *sigh* Just review, Ja!!!**

  
 


	5. The Cave of Wonders

**Lizzee: Konnichiwa Minna!!! Been a long time, huh? ^-^ I wasn't that inspired for this chapter at first, since I had gotten no reviews. But, thanks to a single reviewer I decided to update.**

**Foxshadow: ^-^, I'm watching Aladdin right now, great movie, ne? Thanks for the cookie. *Takes big bite of cookie* I was beginning to starve.**

**Seiko: Don't worry, I wont ^-^. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or Inuyasha, if I did own Inuyasha, I would be in it, and appear as Inuyasha's half sister!! Which obviously will never happen ^-^.**

**~*~*~**

*Kagura finally makes it out through the door that led to Naraku's secret chamber*

Kagura: So, how did it go?

Naraku: I think she took it rather well *They both get a sinister smile on there faces*

~*~*~

As the stars twinkle in the night light, Kagome cries at the edge of the fountain. Kirara comes over to comfort her. She pets him*

Kagome: It's all my fault, Kirara. I didn't even know his name. 

~*~*~

Rats scurry by in the grey dungeon, and Inuyasha seems to be chained to the wall.

Inuyasha: *to himself* Dammit!! She was a princess, I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to that Damn Princess!

Shippo: *from a distance* Yoo-hoo! Inuyasha? Hello! *He appears at the window at the top of the dungeon*

Inuyasha: Hey Stupid Fox! Down Here!! Help me get out of these- besides it is your fault for making me talk to that Damn Princess!!

*Shippo stops, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He jumps up on Inuyasha's shoulders and pulls a small set of tools out of his pocket, then frees Inuyasha*

Shippo: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Inuyasha: Now, I'll never see her again. I'm a damn street rat and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it. *Begins rubbing the wrists that Shippo had just released* I'm a--I'm a damn fool.

As Inuyasha finished his sentence, an old man seems to have appeared in the corner, shocking both of them.

Old Man: You're only a fool if you give up, boy.

Inuyasha: And who am I to listen to your advice, I don't even know who the hell you are?!!!!

Old Man: *ignoring his comment* A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more.

Inuyasha: Listen asshole, I don't need another partner.

Old Man: *ignoring his comment once again* There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager.

Inuyasha: Right…..and even so the damn laws says that only a prince can marry--

Old Man: You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules. *He grins showing a hideously bad mouth*

Inuyasha: So why the hell would you want to share all of this damn treasure with me, huh Bastard?

Old Man: I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it.

Inuyasha: One problem Bastard, It's out there, we're in here?

Old man: *walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit* Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal? 

*Inuyasha glances at Shippo, who shrugs his shoulders*

Shippo: Oh, hmm.

~*~*~

Finally, Inuyasha, Shippo and the old man arrive at the Cave of Wonders on a horse. Inuyasha hops of with Shippo, and they walk in front of the cave.

Cave: Who disturbs my slumber?

Inuyasha: It is I, Inuyasha.

Cave: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp *The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Inuyasha*

Old Man: Remember boy—first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward.

~*~*~*~

**Lizzee: Ok, it may be short, but the next chapter will be out ASAP, ASAp, ASap, Asap, asap, AsAp, aSaP… Hehe, love doing that ^-^. Besides, I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible. And, if any of my fans of Black Diamond are reading this, I am about to post the new chapter, just have to edit it. Ok, well I have to go now, see ya next time and remember to review!!!**


	6. Shippo's Mistake

**Lizzee: Konnichiwa minna!!!!! Gomen, I haven't updated in a while. Been pre-occupied with school, homework, and I got this great idea for a new Inuyasha story. I am trying my best to update this as much as possible, but this idea just keeps popping into my mind, and I can't use it here!! When I finish this story, I'll start up that one, but I will still pay more attention to Black Diamond. See where I'm going with this? You don't…oh well better thank peoples for the reviews:**

**Foxshadow: DOLLAR! DOLLAR! DOLLAR!!!!! Mine!! *snatches dollar* I got a golden dollar!! *waves dollar around, before noticing it isn't golden* NOOO!!! *pulls out golden paint and paints dollar* I GOT A GOLDEN DOLLAR!!!**

**Dj-girly83: Okay, Okay, don't hurt yourself kid (Finding Nemo ROCKS!!!). I want there to be long chapters, but I just keep making them short!!! It's a bad habit!!!!!!!!!! **

**LoneWolf24: Well, I dunno what to say….it's just how I do things….If you have any problem with it, then you may stop reading, but I will try and describe the background more. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin. *lowers voice to a whisper* But some people say I look like some of the extras in Inuyasha….**

**~*~*~**

Inuyasha: *To Shippo who is hiding under the shoulder of his vest* C'mon you stupid fox.

*Inuyasha begins down the staircase. He reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure*

Inuyasha: Well would ya look at that, it seems that bastard actually told us something true!!

Shippo: Uh oh!

Inuyasha: Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan! *He begins running towards the treasure, but comes to a halt as Shippo yells his name. Inuyasha stops from mid run, standing over a carpet*

Shippo: Don't....touch…anything! We gotta find that lamp.

They begin to make there way through the room, when the carpet rises off the floor and begins following them. Shippo gets the feeling there being followed.

Shippo: Huh? *He turns and the carpet lies flat on the floor. He continues, and the carpet begins to follow again. Again, Shippo turns back, but the carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Shippo runs to Inuyasha and tugs his pant leg*

Shippo: Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Bastard, knock it off!! 

*Again the carpet follows, but this time, when Shippo turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Shippo's tail. When Shippo jumps around, the carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Shippo lands in a karate stance. The carpet reaches down and plucks Shippo's hat off, then puts it on himself. Shippo sits thinking for a second, until the carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Shippo and the carpet both jump scared, and run away. Shippo tackles Inuyasha, and turns his head to look at the carpet*

Inuyasha: What the fuck?!!! Shippo, what are you--crazy? 

*The carpet peeks out slowly from behind a pile of glistening golden treasures*

Inuyasha: A Magic carpet!!! C'mon, C'mon out magic flying thing.

*The carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Shippo's hat and dusts it off. He flies over to Inuyasha, and hands the hat to a smiling Shippo. Shippo smiles wider, and swiftly hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder, who glares at him in return*

Carpet: *begins to fly away sadly*

Shippo: Hey, wait a minute. Don't go, maybe you can help us. *Carpet looks back, excited. It then flies over and wraps around the pair* Hey, whoa!! You see, we're trying to find this lamp. *Carpet motions for them to follow It.* I think he knows where it is.  *They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water, with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Inuyasha slowly begins to cross the unsteady bridge.*

Inuyasha: Wait here!!

Shippo: Huh? *Sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant dazzling red ruby, hypnotically drawing Shippo to it. Inuyasha climbs the stairs swiftly, his eyes sparkling in delight at the thought of getting a treasure. The carpet sees Shippo and grabs his fox tail, trying in vain to hold him back. Inuyasha finally reaches the golden magic lamp, a look of pure disgust having filled his eyes*

Inuyasha: This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-- *glances down to see Shippo break free of the carpet's hold and lunge towards the jewel* Shippo- NO! *Shippo clutches the jewel, and there is a rumbling, the room begins to shake rapidly*

Cave: THIEVES!!

Inuyasha: Shit!!

Cave: You have touched the forbidden treasure. *Shippo places the jewel in the paw, but the jewel and shrine melt into steaming red lava* Now you will never again see the light of day!! *Inuyasha races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into liquidly lava. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden the carpet appears and catches him. Shippo is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge; he looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then the carpet races over and Inuyasha grasps him, just as the last rock is exploding into steaming lava*

Inuyasha: Whoa!!!! Carpet, let's move! *Together, they race back through the caves, dodging walls and falling debris. Shippo grabs Inuyasha's head, and covers his eyes* Bastard, this is no time to panic!! *he pulls Shippo off his head, and sees they are flying into a wall. The carpet does a sudden dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl loudly, and slowly close. The carpet and company are almost to the top, when a boulder drops on the carpet, sending it to the floor. Inuyasha grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. He sees the old man at the top, within reach.* Help me out!!!

Old Man: Throw me the lamp!

Inuyasha: I can't hold on, give me your hand!

Old Man: First, give me the lamp! *Inuyasha reaches in a pulls out the golden Magic Lamp. He hands it up, and the old man raises it above his head* Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha! *Inuyasha has climbed out with the assistance of Shippo, but the old man kicks aside Shippo and grabs Inuyasha's wrist*

Inuyasha:  What are you doing?

Old Man: Giving you your reward. *His looks slowly begins to change, his wrinkles disappearing, and his figure growing in height. His hair returns to its normal color. A deep black.* your eternal reward. *His voice turned to a deep one, instead of the croaky old man's voice. He pulls out a crooked dagger, and is about to stab Inuyasha, when Shippo bites him on the wrist. He screams, but let's go of Inuyasha, who falls into the cave. Naraku (who was disguised as the old man) throws Shippo into the cave as well, them falling swiftly. The carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, ten swiftly does. It races up, and catches Inuyasha, but he has already hit the wall several times and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, and then sinks back into the sand. 

Naraku: *cackles evilly for several minutes* It's mine. It's all mine!! *he searches his pocket, but can't find it* Where is it? No. NO!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~

**Lizzee: Short, huh? Habit, very bad habit….but please review!! I really need an inspiration right now, = (I've been going through some hard times. If you would like to help me with my problems, e-mail me at bashfful@aol.com, and I'll explain it all!!! Excuse my typos, just wanted to get this posted as quickly as possible. Ja Ne, and remember to review!!!**


End file.
